A Walk Through the Park
by MistressKiwi
Summary: Maiko had promised Shuichi a date with Yuki after he was forced to turn down the last one. So she decides to stalk Yuki until she gets what she wants. oneshot sequal to 'May the Best Gay Man Win'


**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation**

**_A/N: This is a oneshot sequil I decided to do to my story _May the Best Gay Man Win_. You don't have to read it to completly understand what's going on in this (I hope 6.6)...but it probably wouldn't hurt. Again, this is a one shot. I don't plan on continuing it at all and probably won't. So you can ask me if you want, but I won't do it. Enjoy the story now._**

* * *

Yuki sighed looking down at his wristwatch and tapping the face. _There's no way this can be right,_ He sighed. According to his watch it'd been five hours…Five long, dragging, boundless hours. He had learned from experience though, last time, that she did it just to get under his skin. Trying to make him crack. Do all she could to get what she wanted. It had worked last time, but not this time. He knew her game. He wouldn't crack.

He continued his way through the park, shoving his hands in the pockets to his trench coat. His hair was completely askew from pushing it out of his face from annoyance of Maiko reading over his shoulder all day while he tried to type his new novel up on the laptop. He had a cigarette dangling casually from the corner of his mouth and the bottom of his shoes scuffed the concrete pathway with every step he took.

He glanced over his shoulder apprehensively and watched with slight amusement as a high school girl with a long brown ponytail dove behind a park bench to avoid being seen. What she didn't realize though was that he'd known she'd been following him everywhere since 10:00 that morning. She had told him she was just staying to see Shuichi, but she was still there when he left at 10:30 to go to NGR to practice a new song his band had been working on.

Strangely enough though, Yuki wasn't as annoyed as he would be with Shuichi's younger sister following him around for five straight hours, always peering over his shoulder and diving behind something to hide every time he turned around.

He pulled his hand back out of his pocket and shook his sleeve away glancing at his watch again before sighing out, "You don't have to hide every time! Come out and walk with me if you're going to be so clingy." He turned around to see Maiko peek her head out over the back of the park bench.

He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up with him. "Aren't you cold?" He asked when she made it over to him. She had on a pair of jeans and tennis shoes and just a plain thin blue tee shirt.

"Nope, I'm fine." She shrugged, "I knew you knew I was following you."

You just did it to insult my intelligence, right? He took a drag off his cigarette before tapping it off as they kept walking, "I knew someone was, but I had no idea it was you." He lied. Of course it was easy to tell he was lying behind all the sarcasm.

"Shut up." Maiko frowned, "I'm not as dumb as my brother." She looked up at Yuki, "Which, now that I mention it-"

"No." Yuki said simply as he stuck the cigarette back in his mouth.

"But I didn't even ask the question yet!" She gave him a confused look which quickly turned sad. Yuki chuckled.

"You may be smarter, but you two act exactly alike."

"So do you and Tatsuha."

Yuki glanced down at her for a second then looked back straight ahead, "I know you want something." He admitted, "The last time you followed me around like this, you made me ask Shuichi out just so he could turn me down and inform me that he already had a date with my brother. And in the end, I ended up in a French maid's dress cleaning my house while my sister barked orders at me. Of course then you were much more annoying and it went on for a week-"

"Four days-" She corrected him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I know you want something from me again, so just say so. Is it Tatsuha? You know you don't have to get me to hook you two up. He'd be willing in a heartbeat."

"It's not Tatsuha." Maiko folded her arms across her chest, "I _was_ going to ask you before, but you went ahead and hurried on to answer 'no' before I could." She stopped in the middle in the pathway with her hip popped out, her arms crossed, and her nose in the air, "So it's your loss!"

"OK." Yuki shrugged and kept walking, leaving her there. Maiko turned to look at him with a blank look. She waited for him to stop, but he just kept walking and didn't make any motions to indicate he'd planned on stopping to wait for her any time soon.

"Hey!" She ran after him, "It's not supposed to work like that!" She ran in front of him and began walking backwards so she was facing him, "You're _supposed_ to beg me to tell you what I was going to ask you and then I say that the only way I'll tell you is if you do what I say. At which point I…pull out this…" She dug in her back pocket and pulled out a small peashooter, "And hold you at gunpoint to make sure you do as I say."

"K's plan?" Yuki frowned at her and reached for the gun.

"Yeah. I knew it wouldn't work." She handed the gun over to him and watched him stick it in his pocket, "Stupid Americans." She rolled her eyes, "So are you going to do what I want?"

"Depends on what it is." Yuki said truthfully, "And you already gave up your only weapon."

"No I didn't" Maiko shook her head. "But seriously, please!" She stuck out her bottom lip, "I promised Shuichi I'd get you to ask him out…again."

"No." Yuki answered her for the second time, "You'll just have him turn me down for Tatsuha again…Do you know how embarrassing it is for your lover to turn you down for your own brother?"

"Not really." She shook her head, "All the guys I've been with have been straight…so we've never had that problem."

"That's good for you then." Yuki said sourly, tossing the cigarette butt off into the grass and finally looking her straight in the eyes, "You don't have to follow me around anymore, you can go home."

"Technically, you're following me now." She said, pointing out the fact that he was behind her. Yuki pushed past her so he as ahead of her again.

"Not anymore." Maiko gaped at him, slightly appalled, then hurried to walk next to him again.

"Please, my brother really wants to go out with you. I promise I won't let him turn you down." She begged Yuki, "He has no reason to this time! I mean, he even almost didn't turn you down even when he was offered 80,000¥ ! That's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Yuki said, he was looking straight ahead again so he didn't have to deal with her staring at him and it bothering him as much.

"Please. Just for a few hours. It'll be fun!" She started tugging on his sleeve.

"If I ask him out again, then will you stop bothering me?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes!" Maiko smiled, "I promise I won't use this form of getting what I want on you ever again!" she said happily.

"Fine. If you go home and I don't see you at all for the rest of this week then I'll take him somewhere as a surprise or something Friday." Yuki told her. "But if he somehow finds out about it before then," He narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll inform him about you carrying this around." He pulled out the peashooter, dangling it from the guard on his pinky in-between them.

"Got it." Maiko nodded, "He won't know. I always knew you were nice deep down inside!" She jumped forward unable to resist the urge to hug him, "That's why you write such good books!"

"Get off me." He warned her.

"OK." Maiko let go, "You're lucky you decided to conform now." She smirked at him, "I didn't have to use those pictures Mika suggested."

"What pictures?" He cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"The ones she took the last time she was here…you know, the ones with you…in the dress" She grinned, "I should get going now. See ya!" She waved and took off in a steady sprint to home.

Yuki stood still in the middle of the pathway in the park thinking about what she'd just said, "When'd they take pictures?" He wondered confused. He shook his head to chase the odd thoughts from his head and continued on his way home thinking about what to do for his and Shuichi's date.


End file.
